RWBY-Thorn's Lament
by Equin0x
Summary: Throughout this version of RWBY we'll be following Nova Ozrik.
1. Prologue

-Welcome Everyone!-

This is my first fanfic ever written so please be kind in the reviews that you give as well as what you say.

This will be a RWBY fanfic. I know that there's not a lot of IN DEPTH ones as I've searched a lot over the time that I've known about RWBY. Also if anyone is really interested please give me some OCs because as of right now I only have the main one which is the main protagonist.

 **Also most of this is a flashback so please keep note of that**

On to the story!

 **Chapter 1-A dream of despair**

It all began on a day some time before Ruby Rose or any of them.

Our story begins with a young boy going to a 'peaceful' rally to try and stand up for people he saw as innocents although this would eventually lead to some bad things and good things happening for him. Sadly most of its mostly bad but he DOES meet someone that would later be a great thing for him.

* * *

 **Main POV**

As I walked into the protest the first thing I noticed was people donning Grimm masks… to say in the least that worried me. That wasn't the only thing that set me on edge. Even as a kid I'd been ahead for some reason. As if I was smarter and tougher than everyone else in my classes which may have been true considering the fact that I unlocked my semblance at a rather early age. I could barely use it but my semblance was more like a few semblances. I had control over many types of transportation from teleporting to speed I had it all. Luckily that would serve me later in the day.

"HEY! Kid! You want to 'help' us? Take that little rock and throw it at the wall." Said someone who I figured had good intention (and obviously didn't notice that I'm not a Faunus). As I threw it though I noticed that it had some kind of ticking noise inside of it and realized almost instantaneously what it was. What I saw throughout the next few minutes though… that's what TRULY scared me. Death. Pain. Shooting. Anger. It was all around me for the next few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. I ran and ran and ran until I made it to the downtown area of Vale. I kept on walking with a look on my face that would've worried ANYONE be it white fang or anyone else. I didn't notice the fact that there was someone following me, although I should have because of my weird enhanced hearing, until she spoke.

"Are you okay? You seem to be hurt and troubled..." said the girl about my age. She seemed to be very concerned with me although I didn't understand why… My family had disowned me and left me with nothing to survive. No one would take me in. I had been living as a thief for quite a while now. I still replied to try and remember my manners. "Y-yeah I'm o-ok" I managed to stutter through the fear that I didn't realize I had. "You don't seem okay. Would you like to come back with me?" she replied and even though I knew not to trust people I still went. There was something about her. I couldn't identify it but knew somehow that she was trustworthy. So we went

 _At the girl's campsite?..._

A while after I'd gotten there I realized it was a white fang camp and almost thought of running but she reassured me that it'd be fine as long as I was with her. Sadly, it wasn't. She left me for only a minute and I was taken, by some really muscular man, into some other tent full of knives and other torturous looking tools and next thing I know I was strapped down and had blades running up and down through my legs as well as my arms and it HURT. Almost like having a bunch of swords stuck into you at once, which wasn't far off.

 _Hours passed… I went in and out of consciousness still feeling the excruciating pain racking my body… until eventually the girl from earlier came found me and I knew at that moment she never meant for this to happen. She had a look of pure horror on her face. She went ballistic on the man and slowly I went back into unconsciousness. Only to wake up grasping at my arms that were now covered in scratches from my nightmare. I'd been having the same one for almost 7 months now. With that I got into the shower to get rid of all the cold sweat, blood, tears, and also to wake up and get ready for my initiation at Beacon Academy._

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! I know the ending is a bit rushed and all but I was running out of time and eyh you gotta admit this can't be THAT bad for my first time. Also I'm 13 so I can't get everything to such a good detail. Also like I said please give me feedback and maybe some OCs to add in ;). Also you'll understand later why the man didn't even mention that he wasn't a faunus.. It has to do with his scent. There was an accident at his birth and stuff like that. You'll see later. I promise to those who read this


	2. Times Change

-Welcome Everyone!-

Thanks to the few people who took interest in my story and I am glad to inform you that I'm going to be trying to do a chapter per 2-3 days although my schedule with school will be very unknown until later on in the year. We last left with a great flashback that quickly turned sour when he was reminded of one of the many reasons he had for becoming a hunter.

 **Chapter 2- 'fathers worry',Bunny's hurt,and a mysterious girl**

* * *

 **Overhead POV**

 _The day hadn't been going too well for our young hunter. So far he'd been around checking out people that may be good on teams and all he'd seen was a lot of nervous people and some really mean bullies. Little did he realize that soon he'd be meeting a young rabbit faunus who would help him with his feelings A LOT._

 **Main POV**

I was heading into the main cafeteria to try and check out the rest of the hunters and huntresses that would be most likely to succeed in the initiation. Upon entering though I saw something that made my blood boil, it involved bullying faunus' (Guess whooooooo), and I really don't take kindly to any kind of torture or hurting of someone who seemed innocent. I walked over and the first thing I realized was that her ears were really hurt (can you guess who by now?) so I did the most rational thing I could do at the moment. I punched the bully across the room. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I didn't even realize but I was showing emotion, there was just… something about the girl that made me do something I hadn't for a while now. Feel. I felt anger that she was being hurt as well as a protective feeling over her.

"HEY! Don't you dare touch me!." Came the guy's voice. I replied with an almost ice cold tone "Then don't. Touch. Her. And we won't have a problem.". Of course that just enraged him even more and he came at me again. Not to say I wasn't surprised but the rest of them jumped me and I saw a look in her eyes. A look of worry and I only said one word. I wish I could've said more but it was all I could do to stop her from seeing what I was going to do. "Leave." I said. She just nodded and left but gave me a look that seemed to say _I'm SO sorry…_ and yet all I could do was fight _although I didn't' understand why she was sorry. It was my idea to help._

I was caught off guard when the aforementioned bully and his lackeys had surrounded me. I realized that I shouldn't be showing off my strength as my father had told me not to and I decided then I'd play the victim. It was a dumb idea but I needed to find that girl again. Suddenly, the main man swung with what I guessed was all his force straight into my gut and I doubled over in pain. Sure it wasn't really that bad but I had to make it look realistic so I went on with the beating. His lackeys kicking me over and over… I closed my eyes to block out the memories of.. _pain. Torture. Blood. Knives. A wanting for death. Anything would be better than this…_

I snapped my eyes open to seeing my 'father' as he liked to call it, looking at me sternly, and yet there was a sense of understanding in his eyes as if he'd done something of the sorts when he was younger. "You really shouldn't have started that. It put all of the teachers on edge, especially when you sent us a message right before saying not to interfere, and that it had to happen." He spoke with a lot of authority yet also a lot of sadness in his voice. I simply replied with a grin and a "Thanks, but it really DID need to happen." Although he really didn't like that he just dismissed me with a nod over his glasses and a wave for me to leave.

As I entered the elevator I noticed almost instantaneously that the faunus from before was in the courtyard crying at the fountain and I hit the button without even thinking about what I was to say or how to say it. I just knew I had to comfort her.

When I got to her the first thing she did was back away slowly. I understood this as an action of ' _stay back.'_ and of course I did. Slowly I spoke with the softest words I could find, even though they weren't really that kind, she could tell I was trying and that's what mattered. "Sorry about the bully. I really wish I could've found out sooner and actually done something other than get beat up." "Heh, i-it's f-ffine." She stuttered out. Well. Guess it's my turn to make the move again and I spoke again with restraint of my anger or coldness "No. It's not. You really should tell someone what's going on. Heck, I'll break his legs!". She seemed a little worried at how fast I'd suggested the idea and came back with a really shaky response "I d-don't r-rea-really want t-t-that to h-happen. He m-may b-b-be m-mean but I d-don't re-really l-like violence." and there it was. She was more of a pacifist. I decided then I'd help her. Even if she didn't want my help I'd help her at least confront the problem. It may not stop but I could sure as hell lessen the issues. She still had tears running down her face so I did the only thing I thought as a good idea at this point _although it wasn't really that good an idea at the time_ and wiped walked closer. She covered her ears and I saw it in her eyes. The same look I'd had that day. The… .Worry. Almost as if she were about to break and yet still I went closer and reached down. She didn't stop me, I don't even know why she didn't, and wiped the tears from her eyes and said something that made her almost nuzzle my hand as a response "I understand. Pain. Sorrow. Regret. It's all that I've had for a long time." Again she seemed to look worried but not so much about herself but more about me. She welcomed me down next to her and we sat together for quite a long time in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything but more like if we did it would ruin this. Slowly the sun set and I realized right then and there that she was falling asleep.

I picked her up slowly and even when she stirred I just kept going. She never woke up as I carried her back to the main hall where we were staying till tomorrow. Of course I had to ask where she was sleeping which weirded the teacher out until Prof. Port realized who was asleep on my back. I set her down VERY gently (we're talking it took me about 13 minutes) and realized almost instantly that A LOT of faunus eyes were on me wondering if I'd hurt her or mess with her but I just walked back to my bed not realizing that some black/red haired girl following me back to my bed until I'd gotten there and sat down. "Soooo… you left her alone? That's surprising considering what the other man did earlier. But still that makes you a lot better than him. Should've broken his arm or something at least. I can tell you were holding back alot of your power and strength to make it look like you were hurt. I gotta say you fooled pretty much everyone but me." And I realized right then she wasn't someone normal. So the first thing I asked was "What do you want then?". "Well I want to talk to you about teams... and about what your goals are here. Your wants. Desires. Personal beliefs. Things like that." she replied back and I started with teams of course saying "Well I might be able to help a little with that.. depends on what your after.." and that conversation went on for quite a long time with how she wanted 3 teams to be and where she wanted them to land. After that we went on to the goals I had here. "I don't seek friendship or power like many do. Sure it's something I'll gain along the way but what i'm really searching for… is companionship. Throughout the 4 years here I hope to find people who I can confide in about my….. darker past. I hope to find someone I trust and can eventually maybe love. I want to find a home. Not the one my 'father' Ozpin has set up. It's more of a place to try and keep me away from the reality of the world. But I haven't forgotten the torture. The real world is changing. It's becoming a darker and more dangerous place, regardless of what they say about it being peaceful, its truly changing into someplace where hunters and huntresses will be more important than ever before. I hope to find someone as well. Someone I believe has finally come here.". Needless to say she was speechless, that isn't something a normal hunter/huntress would say, and of course she decided right then that she'd try and see if I'd be into joining… a group she ran in something even bigger. For some reason she stopped at that and said we'd speak tomorrow morning when she had more energy around breakfast time.

* * *

-Thank You ALL for reading! I really was worried about rushing the ending again… I underestimated how much time I'd need for this chapter but luckily I think I got it all at a good pace. Also I'd like to say that this is closer to the size of the chapters I want to put out for everyone who is/will read what I'm putting out. This really is looking good in my opinion although I'm sure someone with more experience would TEAR this apart.. Also I'm going to say that the schedule will be every 2-3 days from now on so that way I can make sure its all good and to make them longer as well

Again please be patient with me as this is only my second chapter and 2nd time trying to write something like this. Also this is more of a long-term fanfic so I hope you'll stick around with me for the long run :D:D.


	3. Velvet Bunnies

**So I'm going to add a little update to this chapter. More of just a few plans in list of 1,2,3 kinda thing. 1)This will mainly be a OC x Velvet although other ships are probably going to be implemented as well 2)This story will be set 1 year earlier meaning they will get 2 years maybe 3 before the grimm dragon and invasion happens. 3)Please know my schedule will mainly be 2-3 days between updates of this story although sometimes on weekends it might be 1-2 days but that all depends on my little sister Chloe. 4)I'm looking for a lot of OC's that won't necessarily be on the whole time but will be in chapters 5) There will be a few changes that may be small OR drastic. That's for me to know and you to find out! 6)The main protagonist in this fanfic is… quite powerful in terms of his semblance… semblances.. ;)**

 **This story will MOST LIKELY not be following volume 4 and I'm sorry if that upsets anyone but that's how its going to be unless I find a way to work it in although I doubt I'll finish what I have within the time we have left.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

MAIN POV

Of course the day after was quite weird to say into the least. I kept getting looks from all the Faunus students as well as a few students I recognized as Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Jaune Arc. Don't ask how I know their names. Although I really wanted to tell them off I just let it be and grabbed some eggs and coffee and started hunting for Velvet. Luckily, I found her in the middle between me and the bully again but he seemed to be worried about me and my first thought: _good… I WILL hurt you. You know that._ He just stared for a few seconds at her and I let out a primal growl almost like a wolf's and he paled at the sound. She noticed me immediately and I just walked her towards a different table which I didn't realize had Ruby and the other people she was hanging out with at it until I was sitting down and I got glares from her black-haired friend. Velvet seemed to warm up a little to the others which I just left as they were old friends or something of the sorts. Sadly, they had to ruin the perfectly good silence by talking to me…

"Sssssooooo… Nova why do you keep so close to Velvet here? You have something to gain?" said the orange haired girl known as Nora. "Nope. Not in a bad way but there is something there that I need to see about. If you want to continue pestering me about my personal intentions you can stop NOW." I replied with a VERY icy tone and she seemed to take it into account and tried to come at me with a nicer approach. "You seem to be very proud of your combat ability. At least from what I've seen when your around Cardin. 'Course that just be a bluff but I guess we'll see when the initiation starts in about 45 minutes.". That made my ears perk up which I just adjusted my headphones to ignore that and replied with a…. forced expression of niceness which she could tell but shrugged it off as I'm a morning person. Luckily the conversation was cut short by the intercom coming on about all 1st years coming to Beacon Cliff. I just said _bye's_ to Ruby and Velvet while ignoring the rest of them and walking to change into my combat attire.

 _Inside The Locker Rooms…_

My combat attire was a very interesting mix in my opinion. My jeans had some plating on it and I also wore combat steel reinforced boots. I also wore a red jacket with some very light armor under it while the sleeves were replaced by black heavy armor on my right arm and medium armor on my left arm which was to counterbalance the sword on my side. My sword of course was very much like Ozpin's friend Raven's sword although I did have a decent amount of change to it like the fact that it had little spikes on the backside as well as the fact that I kept a long metal staff on my back as well that could combine with it to make quite a few different modes of it like my WIP scythe, a spear, axe, and a halberd (for those who don't know it's a mix between a spear and like a small axe). The chamber for said sword was a smaller more compact version unlike Raven's who's was more circular. The chamber still had the dust changing thing and my sword was circumsized although I could actually turn that on and off. The chamber had a handle which most people couldn't figure out why it was there but in secret the chamber actually became my gun. It also had a lot of different changing like a sniper rifle, machine gun, and mini-rocket launcher. To be fair my weapon was REALLY overthought in my opinion but I still loved the fact that it could be so versatile for stuff like that. Finally, was my mask. I wore a mix between a beowolf and a nevermore mask which had mostly wolf features but it did have a beak which came down to about my chin. It looked really cool in my opinion but some people thought of it as weird which kinda made me sad that people didn't like it… it was really hard to get the grimm mask fragments to make it.

It seems a lot of people had trouble finding their way to Beacon Cliff which was seriously surprising considering the fact that it was the ONLY cliff around the whole school. Still, it happened and I had to help them since I had the darn badge on that Oz said I had to wear since I was technically part of the staff here. Upon getting there I was bombarded by the people I was leading with _thank you_ and a bunch of other crap which I just dissed off with a shrug and a _No Prob_ which seemed to get noticed by a few of them but I'm sure they just chalked it up as I'm not a morning person. We sat around for a bit and I got to know the other people I'd soon be calling teammates (hehe you'll see WHO soon enough my friends) and they seemed to be really interesting although one was a little more into clothes than I really wanted but eyh it could be a good thing in the future if I ever needed clothes. I was greeted with a friendly wave by Ruby which I gladly returned. There was something about her that appealed to my other side. It may be because she seemed to have a darker side like me or maybe it was her coldness that she could have towards others at times but I couldn't quite figure out that yet. She seemed to mainly be reacting like this because I had willingly stacked the odds of her getting into a team with the ones she wanted and the others also getting into a team together. She had the brain of a battle strategist which I really did like that but she also seemed to have experience in war and battle which I had yet to understand where it came from. We had a small conversation which actually turned out quite nice and I made a little joke that she seemed to get although idk how as it was mainly from something that the White Fang made. Sadly, (that's like the only time he's gonna get sad about stopping a conversation other than with his team) it was cut short when we were forced to hurry up and get launched without even getting a proper introduction or anything of the sorts which ended up with a lot of people screaming although I SWEAR that Nora was screaming in excitement.

Velvet's POV

The rush was scary to say in the least… I landed quite well just by catching myself on one of the first trees I could reach which I knew would put me further away but hopefully that would keep me away from 'him'. I shook from the thought of being on a team with any of them. They were so mean.. almost NO ONE in this group seemed to have any compassion for Faunus except for Ruby and her friends or.. Nova but I knew that they were further in than anyone else because of their weapons ability to be used for travel. At least that's what I thought until I was ambushed by grimm. I could easily hear the bushes and branches swaying with my ears but I only thought of it as some other student rushing through the trees to try and avoid grimm but my heart took a steep drop when the beowolves jumped out of the trees along with an Ursa that somehow snuck up behind me. The first thing I realized was that my weapon had no pictures to even try to use at this point so I'd have to rely on my hand-to-hand ability in this battle which wasn't particularly bad but probably wouldn't last forever with ALL of them. I just had to hope that someone would show up and help before I got too tired to fight.

I went at one of the closer beowolves with a kick to its face which seemed to knock it back and even do some damage. I didn't even realize that my legs were that strong until I thought about the fact that I'd always fought with them for some reason. It just felt normal. I went at a stronger looking one with a punch to the side and a kick into its face after it had been dazed which surprisingly got it to run away but I was still in a lot of trouble because of the sheer amount of grimm coming towards me… I had forgotten about the Ursa that was behind me until I got a slash into the back that sent me through the trees which was really problematic for my aura but it also helped with the fact that there was so much noise. That HAD to get someone's attention. When I tried to stand up I got a sudden rush of dizziness and fell over. Go figure I hadn't gotten through that without some type of damage. I'd had no warning of the hit and that resulted in me getting a slight concussion but still I worked through it and tried to fight but my vision wasn't working well… Before I could pass out though I saw some ronin type figure coming at the grimm with a sword in hand… my consciousness faded before I could say anything but I did get enough time to look into his eyes and one final thought flashed through my head _thank god it was you. Just… not Cardin.._

Main POV

I saw the whole ordeal with Velvet and the grimm happen through between the trees but I was still too late to stop her from getting any damage that would actually be problematic. I easily destroyed the beowolves with my speed and turned to grab Velvet and run since the Ursa wouldn't be able to keep up just to see her staring at me with something that I figured was amazement which I guess was understandable since I'd moved faster than most 1st years were capable of. We locked eyes for only a few seconds before she went unconscious again but I saw the look on her face of something that seemed to be like relief? I just ignored that little tidbit of info and picked her up and put her on my back. After that I was going down a list of types of transportation and I realized there was my portal but I was told not to use it because it was basically Rav- her's but I decided against it because I really needed to save time lost and get her to someplace safer so I could heal her concussion.

Upon arriving I realized that a few people were already there… that was surprising considering the fact that it should've taken a lot longer for most NORMAL students to get here that fast but I saw some that were actually the ones I was looking for which were fellow students I'd only learned names of. It seemed team RWBY as I helped set up had already been formed and so had Jaune's team although idk what it would be called since there were quite a few colors for that mix of letters. So of course I ran over (however tired m arms were getting I didn't really notice at that point as one of my goals was again in sight) and of course the first thing people noticed was that I had a sleeping Rabbit Faunus laying in my arms and even though I got a weird look from Blake I tried as best I could to hold back the growl that had been building in my throat.

"So. It's good to see all of us together again but uh… who's already been teamed with?" Was the first question that came to mind. "Well I think at this point its just the other 3 here which I've learned names are Coco Adel, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and Fox Alistair who have already been combined into the 3 people and judging by the faunus in your arms I'd guess you 2 have been turned into a team? Judging from that I'd also say that you're going to be the special 5-man team that some of us have been waiting for." Ruby replied which I detected a hint of knowingness in her voice as if this meeting was planned out which I'm not going to lie, it was, and it's not something I was really worried about. (Be prepared for a little bit of talking finally as there will be a lot of introductions instead of just the boring mind perspective! :D)

"Hey! You should at least let us talk to our new teammates… teammate. Since Velvet has decided to take a nap at a very inopportune time to fall asleep." Coco almost yelled at the lost chance to introduce herself to me and talk to Velvet again. "Well as you know I'm Fox. I'm considered a nuisance by Coco but in reality I'm actually quite a nice guy if I'm not tired… also before you ask I AM blind so please don't try and make wisecrack jokes or anything like that because regardless of how I act around jokes like that it does hurt my feelings…" the last part was barely audible but I have a feeling that he could tell that I still somehow heard it. Yatsuhashi just gave me a nod of acknowledgement and I figured I could work with the silent type. Sadly, the kind of nice moment of meeting the new people I could hopefully warm up to within the next 4 years was cut short when Pyrrha came flying through the trees with a death stalker running after her and we all spoke in unison "She ran here with THAT behind her?!" which of course the answer seemed to be yes from all the sweat on her face. Hoping to get my SW out before it could get here I reached for the giant staff that I'd had on my back and started to connect it to the hilt of my sword and looked for Ruby to ask her with help but she was already trying to rush at the death stalker which I knew she knew better so it confused me quite a bit… she got hit by it and I knew right then what she was trying to get me to do. Help. This was a really basic but stupid method to see my combat skills and I gave her a knowing look which she almost scowled at right before her face turned to one of panic when I noticed the nevermore shooting down at her while she was still on the ground and even though she tried to get away with her semblance she was still hit with one and got trapped because of her DANG cloak. Her face showed real panic and I forced open a portal next to her and jumped in as quick as I could…

Ruby's POV

I was waiting for the claw to hit me but it never came… I reopened my eyes to see Nova standing next to me with an almost black aura around him while he just HELD the claw back… he wasn't even using his whole hand! I stared awestruck as he just stared it down and it almost seemed to quiver under his almost infinite stare of rage before it tried again and he moved faster than the others probably could've even comprehended to stop the other one coming at me. "Get up Ruby! I can't hold it back for long and I can't speak for the Nevermore but I recommend that you start heading back towards the others!" he spoke with a tone that was full of… despair. Sadness. Rage. Each of these emotions seemed to be roaring as much as they could out to anything and everything it could reach trying to affect it.. Obviously I took his advice, and ran as fast as I could, back to the others with him behind me holding it back at bay when it got within 50 feet which he probably could've let it get closer to try and save energy but I didn't feel like arguing with someone who could probably stand up to Cinder Fall… So far this guy seems to be the perfect candidate to join the Rose's faction, second in command of the whole group, of the White Fang which I actually led (obviously..) as Lady Thorn with Blake as my second in command going under Lady Shadow. Sadly, he's Ozpin's adopted son but maybe there's hope to at least get him to help us out… "So. What's the plan?" Jaune asked sounding quite rushed. "We have what we came for. Our next goal is to get to the cliff. There's no reason to fight them if we don't have to. So, lets go!" I spoke back in a very calm tone and we all started heading off with basically no plan in mind as to how we'd get up the cliff or if we'd have no choice and end up fighting them regardless of if we wanted to or not! This was going to go just fine…

Main POV

I know we had no plan but you'd figure that with 3 people who seemed to be amazing at creating battle strategies we'd be able to come up with SOMETHING before we got there. Right? Wrong. We were just making it up as we went which seemed to actually be working quite well for at least a minute… everything went wrong when Nora ran into Ren and they went toppling down. The main reason that was bad was that they were the ones distracting the nevermore and now they were down. I took this opportunity to show off my weapon and switched my weapon to Gatling mode and started laying down some cover fire for the rest, I didn't even notice, Coco came over to assist me and the combined effort REALLY seemed to help keep it back for the rest of them to get closer to the hill. "Nice weapon kid, gotta say though, it seems like you're trying to copy me!" she said half-jokingly to which I just replied "Sorry I didn't know you had something like that too. I'll just use my sniper. Sadly, that's copying Ruby but we're not on the same team so I don't think it will really matter unless she's my combat partner or something.". The brief exchange made me feel something not much different to when I was around Velvet. Something warm but in this instance it was… brighter? Warmer in this case I guess.

 _Half an hour later_

I slashed through the second Nevermore's left wing and it went down into the misty abyss below the ruins that were… well in ruin because of us. FINALLY, the bullhead ship arrived overhead and Ozpin called down telling us that there was a delay and blah blah blah… you've passed blah blah… and finally he asked if there was a lot of trouble and I really wanted to yell _YOU know if there was trouble! You watch us throughout the WHOLE exam!_ But I kept quite because that was actually a secret between the staff/teachers here at Beacon. So we all got on one by one until it was just Ruby, Velvet, Coco, and me and I realized I was being looked at so I turned to see Ruby trying to send me a message that seemed to be saying _We're going to have a SERIOUS talk later…_ and I just slightly nodded before gesturing for them to head up onto the bullhead and that I would be going last to make sure nothing was left behind. Doing a quick scan I didn't really see anything out of place or that looked important so I did something none of them could probably do without training, I jumped all the way up to just right under the entrance and grabbed the edge to make it look like I had just climbed up really fast then pulled myself up and started pulling the rope up. There wasn't much talk though as I told Oz and Glynda that there was nothing missing and that the door was closed and locked other than the slight whispering from Weiss which I figured was about how they did it wrong or some sort of scolding…

 _Some time later…_

(I'm only going to say ONE WORD. That is: Ears.)

We didn't have much time to prepare for the intro ceremony so I just took my team to the special 5 people team's room which was quite a bit bigger than the others and left them to explore and choose where they'd set stuff up and headed to the bathroom to work on the sore feeling that was very present in my ears… I took off my headphones and as soon as I did I got a really sharp pain in my ears to the point where I had to grab the sides of the sink for support and almost screamed at that point. I was trying to think of when I might've been hit until I realized that it was when I helped Velvet during the fight with the DeathStalker. I also noticed that there was a bit of blood coming from my right ear so I wiped it up and was going to re-adjust my headphones so that you couldn't see them when I realized the door was cracked open and Velvet was staring. I spoke in a whisper I knew only she would hear "Alright. Come in Velvet, just don't tell anyone about what I tell you in here." and she did come in with a very shocked expression on her face which was quite understandable considering the fact that pretty much everyone else here thought I was human.

We talked and talked about everything. My past. Friends. Family. Memories. dislikes. Likes. And by the time I was done there was pretty much nothing GENERAL that she didn't know about me. I didn't really feel like trying to explain the scars that adorned the rest of my body which was almost always clothed. We went to the initiation and everything was just boring and nothing interesting really happened. By the end of that we just walked back to our dorms in silence and I started to get sleepy enough for the first set of nightmares when I heard a faint _Can I sleep next to you?_ Which I knew was Coco and I could tell she was probably blushing A LOT but I just scooted over and let her under the blanket. I didn't have a single nightmare. Weird how these two people take it all away. Maybe there WAS something there that wasn't just on my side…

* * *

 **SO!**

 **1)I'm sorry for not getting it out to you sooner and really am going to try and do it every 2-3 days! 2)The ending wasn't AS rushed but was still sort of but I really wanted to try and give Coco a shy and quiter side that wasn't very obvious unless she wanted to show it. That will come in to play within the next few chapters very much. She AND Velvet will be getting a lot more attention in the next few.. 3) I was thinking of making this a big fight scene but decided that I'd save it for the 1** **st** **day of combat class instead! 4)A little bit of truth behind Ruby's past appeared in this chapter and I'd like to say that a part of the White Fang is REALLY close to Beacon along with 'Thorn' as I prefer. Also I'd really like to give credit as the idea of her faction, nickname, and probably some other things of their's aren't originally mine**

 **Again I'd really like some OC's because they'll probably appear in fights and other things like conversations or just appear as a background character that appears and disappears randomly.. With that I'd like to say Thank You All and to All a good fight!**


End file.
